Glimpses: A Clara x Danny fanfic
by mycatemma
Summary: Glimpses into the missing moments of the short, yet beautiful relationship of Clara Oswald and Danny Pink. A collection of one-shots in chronological order leading right up to the end of series nine!


_So this is my first attempt at a Doctor Who fanfic! Please tell me what you think and I will try to update regularly :)_

 _ **1\. Colours and Closets**_

 _ **Set after Into the Dalek (8x02) and before Listen (8x04)**_

"Mr Pink," Clara said, walking a little quicker to catch up with Danny.

"Miss Oswald," he replied, smiling bemusedly.

"What?" Clara asked, catching his expression.

"You've got something, uh, in your hair," he reached to pull it out.

"Oh it's nothing," she said quickly, as she brushed it away. What it was, in fact, was a crushed leaf from the planet Orknikworks, where she had been with the Doctor barely 5 minutes before.

"It's bright purple," Danny said that same bemused expression on his face.

"No idea what it is," Clara lied, "probably just got swept into there on my way to school,"

"It's almost the end of lunch time," Danny said, confused.

"Yeah, well, I just popped out for a moment," ' _to a planet over 500 thousand million light years away'_ , she added mentally.

Danny nodded, but he still didn't look like he believed her.

"So, drink, you, me? When's that happening?" Clara asked, quickly changing the subject. But she had said it too loudly and some of the kids nearby raised their eyebrows and made an, 'Wooo, wooo,' sound.

"Come one, in here," Clara pulled Danny into the closest classroom, only it wasn't a classroom.

"We're in a supply closet?" Danny looked at her bewilderingly.

"I didn't want the kids to get the wrong idea,"

"So you pulled me into a supply closet?"

"Oh god, this looks really bad doesn't it," she said, covering her face with her hands.

"Yep," Danny replied awkwardly, popping the p.

Clara bit her lip and tried not to make eye contact with Danny, which wasn't really working see as the cupboard was so tiny that they were pushed up against each other.

"Okay, I say we wait in here until lunch time is over," Clara said, looking up at Danny, which only intensified the sexual tension between the two of them.

"Don't you have a class straight after lunch?"

"Yeah but I can be late,"

They remained silent for a couple of moments, listening to the kids outside.

"So, uh, favourite colour?" Clara asked, in a desperation to change the half awkward, half sexual mood, "Let me guess, pink?"

He laughed, "Trust me, you grow to hate it when it's your last name,"

Clara laughed too, "Yeah, I'll bet,"

The silence fell again; before Danny blurted out, "Yellow,"

"What?" Clara asked, suddenly confused.

"Yellow. My favourite colour is yellow,"

Clara smiled, "Why?"

"I dunno, it's just a happy colour, you know? The colour of sunflowers, the sun…" he trailed off.

"The colour of things beginning with sun,"

"What about you?" Danny asked her.

"Blue," Clara replied firmly.

"Blue?"

"Yeah, it just always make me think of adventure, the unexpected and the extraordinary, I guess," she shrugged.

"What like the sky and the ocean?"

"Yeah, just the endless possibilities of both, we'll never really know what's out there past the sky, and so much of the ocean is unexplored, who knows, maybe mermaids really do exist," she raised her eyebrows and smiled cheekily Danny as the bell went.

"Well that's me," she said, taping Danny's chest, "Best be off,"

"You might want to wait a few minutes, the corridor's going to be packed with students right now," Danny told her, putting his hand out to stop her.

"Good point," Clara said.

The silence encased them again, but this time it wasn't awkward, it was the nice type of silence, that sort that was comforting and warm.

Clara could feel Danny looking at her as she watched her watch.

"Okay, well I can't be any later or 10M will probably just walk right out," Clara said, finally looking up at Danny.

"Well I'll see you around, Miss Oswald,"

"Yes, you too, Mr Pink, and drink next week?"

"Yes, drink sometime next week would be perfect."

Clara smiled at him one last time before dashing off to class.


End file.
